


Do you wanna build a snowman?

by Bayerngirl19



Series: Christmas Requests [5]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Loneliness, M/M, Snowball Fight, Snowman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bayerngirl19/pseuds/Bayerngirl19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas doesn't want much for Christmas, just a best friend. Is that too much to ask?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you wanna build a snowman?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This is for the gorgeous McKinley, I hope you enjoy this little gift darling. Happy Christmas xox

Thomas sighed looking out of the window, watching the two young boys from his school, Marco and Mario building a snowman together. Mario is a short kid, and Marco always picks him up, and helps him to put the carrot on the snow mans nose. _Thomas wishes he had a friend like that._

In the near distance, some of the older cooler children are having a snow ball fight, Manuel, Robert and Mats. None of them would ever ask Thomas to play, he doesn't have any friends, and his parents work long hours. Christmas is a lonely time for Thomas.

Thomas stares out the window, for a few more seconds, then eventually picks up the courage to go outside, maybe someone will ask him to play. Marco and Mario, are giggling, because Mario had fallen face first into the snow, but Marco brushed the snow off his cute face, and gave him a hug. The two boys both smile at Thomas, but none of them ask him to play.

Robert sees Thomas approaching in the distance, the three cooler boys turn to each other and start whispering. "Fire." Thomas hears the unmistakable Polish accent, and before he knows it, three snow balls hit Thomas dead in the face.

Mats and Robert run, knocking Thomas over, and straight into the cold snow. Thomas doesn't get up, he just cries. He doesn't have Marco to pick him up, and brush the snow off him. Thomas has no one in the world.

"Let me help you." Thomas hears a soft voice, and soon he's picked up out of the snow, and back onto his feet. Thomas takes a deep breath, and dares to look up, seeing Manuel smile down at him.

"Did we hurt you- oh." Manuel watches speck of blood on Thomas' lip, and pulls a roll of toilet paper out of his pocket, and gently dabs at the tiny cut. "It was just meant to be a joke, but those two took it too far." Manuel shakes his head.

Thomas just shrugs. "It seems the only joke around here, is me." His words are just like a whisper. "It's probably why nobody wants to be friends with me." Thomas bites his already swollen lip, to stop himself bursting into tears.

"Thomas?" Manuel smiles. "Do you want to build a snowman?" A huge smile spreads against Thomas' face, he takes Manuel's hand and follows him over to the large area of snow. Near Marco and Mario, who are now sat on the wall with a mug of hot chocolate.

Manuel is rolling a snow ball in the soft snow, the ball of snow getting bigger and bigger with every roll, just as Thomas runs into the house to collect a scarf and a carrot. Once is Thomas is outside again, Manuel is rolling another ball, much smaller this time, for the head.

"Do you want to help me Thomas?" The young boy nods eagerly, and picks up the smaller ball of snow. Manuel lifts Thomas up, and helps him place the snow ball on top of the other one.

Thomas finds some stones, and uses them for eyes, and five more a smiley mouth, and pushes the carrot in for a nose, while Manuel wraps the scarf around the snowman's neck. "What shall we call him?"

"Frosty?" Thomas shrugs. Manuel laughs for what seems like forever, but soon his tone turns more serious, as he turns towards his new friend.

"Thomas? What did you ask Santa for?" Manuel takes Thomas by the hand and leads him over to the park bench. The bench is wet with snow, but neither of them care.

"I asked Santa for a friend." Thomas smiles shyly, and looks at Manuel who smiles in return.

"It looks like you've got your present."   


End file.
